A Midnight Stroll
by shokai
Summary: Is this the start of a beauuuutiful friendship? IchiBya but not romance. Rated for some language.


A/N: Of course, I don't own…so, no money make Also, I'm not Japanese, so if some of the Japanese words in the story are misspelled or, even worse, misused, then I apologize ahead of time.

**A midnight walk. Set about a week after Aizen pulled his disappearing act into Hueco Mundo.**

Fingering his bandages absently, the regal captain took his routine nightly stroll through the gardens behind the Kuchiki Manor. Breathing in the sweet fragrance of the flowers, he slowed to a stop in front of a particularly favored cherry tree of his and looked up into the moonlit sky. It had been a while since he had last been here. Being hospitalized for the first time in years kept him away for a week, and the return was a welcome release. Here was the one place where he could unwind, relax, let go of his status and reputation and just be Kuchiki Byakuya. Not captain, not head of a noble house. No one around to bother him –

Suddenly, he tensed as he felt another presence nearby. Listening to the quiet sound of the night, and the not-so-quiet sound of leaves crunching under sandals, he turned and stared into a hedge of rosebushes. His eyes narrowed. Never had anyone the audacity nor the guts to do something like trespass on his property, and it insulted him. His outer facade back in place, he walked purposefully over to the intruder, but at once, his steps began to falter as a familiar reiatsu came towards him instead of moving away.

_Gods, not him_, the captain thought, coming to a stop, hoping against hope that his senses were as screwed up as his current physical condition and that he was mistaken.

He wasn't. A shock of orange hair was what he saw first, and that was the only thing he saw before all hell broke loose.

Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami, former enemy (though, depending on his reason for being here, he could be reinstated) reiatsu extraordinaire, and loudmouth, came out into the open _through_ the rosebushes, making him demonstrate just how loud that mouth could be.

"OWWW! SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?!! WHAT'S A ROSEBUSH DOING IN HEAVEN, I MEAN SOUL SOCIETY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?!! OUCH! GAHHH, I GOT THORNS ALL OVER ME – SHIT!!"

Byakuya blinked, his initial feeling of irritation put on hold. He forced his face to appear stoic and somewhat imposing as he fought a smirk and waited for the boy to settle down. Ichigo was plucking off the little stingers. It was amusing to watch the young but powerful shinigami, who had taken scores of zanpaktou slashes without batting an eye, brought down nearly to tears by little thorns.

"Dammit, you little…" Ichigo looked up over at the silent captain and glared at him. "Hey, Byakuya, you just gonna stand and watch? I could use a little help here."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, all amusement gone at the sound of the lowly, nothing-but-a-substitute-for-a-shinigami _child_ calling him by his first name.

"You are mistaken if you think you will receive it, brat. State your purpose for being here."

"Geez, still difficult, uptight, and rude are we?"

Byakuya didn't answer. Ichigo picked off the last detestable spike with a grimace and straightened up, sighing and frowning at the nobleman.

"Look, I didn't come to fight," Ichigo said.

"Then why are you here?" Byakuya asked. "I can see no good reason for it. Leave this place at once." Without another word, he sidestepped the boy and proceeded to take his leave.

Ichigo grabbed the older shinigami's arm. "Hold on just a minute!"

Byakuya's eyes darkened as he first stared at the offensive hand touching him then moved his gaze onto Ichigo's face.

"Remove your hand," he said in a quiet, dangerous voice. Ichigo complied at once and moved his hand instead up onto the back of his own spiky head, scratching it.

"Sorry, but I needed to say something to you." The hand lowered and the boy gazed determinedly at the angry captain. "I'm not leaving until I say it."

Byakuya held Ichigo's gaze for a few long seconds before taking in a deep breath and releasing an equally deep sigh of annoyance.

"Say what you need, Kurosaki Ichigo." With that he started to walk off along the paved pathway, away from the manor and Ichigo.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion and exasperation, Ichigo started to follow the older shinigami.

"Uh, where are you going?"

"I came out for a walk, and I am going to take my walk, whether you bother me or not," came the reply from the front.

Ichigo shook his head in resignation but continued to follow. "Fine, then I'll just come right out and say it…you're welcome!"

The captain froze in his tracks and Ichigo nearly ran into his back.

"What?" Byakuya turned around to face the boy, bewilderment clearly showing in his blue eyes.

"You know, back on seireitei. I never got a chance to reply to you that day, with both of us nearly being killed and all."

Byakuya thought back to that time in question and winced inwardly, showing nothing on the outside. Damn, he hadn't expected the brat to actually hear him at the cliffs. It had been for Rukia's ears. And himself.

Ichigo continued. "Anyway, that's what I wanted to say. I'll leave you alone now." Giving a small salute, he turned to scat.

"That was what you needed to say? You came all the way here and trespassed in the middle of the night just to say that?" Byakuya asked incredulously when he finally found his voice, stopping Ichigo.

Ichigo slowly turned and gave a small, sheepish chuckle.

"Well, I am leaving tomorrow, so this was the only chance I had to tell you. I was…detained all this time before now. Besides, my mom taught me to always say my 'thank-yous', 'your welcomes', and 'I'm sorrys'. So…I guess I should take this time to say the others as well." He shifted his weight between his feet. "Thank you for saving Rukia."

Byakuya was silent. Ichigo took that as a good sign and continued.

"And I'm sorry for speaking harshly about you being a worthless older brother and all that. I was wrong."

Still silence.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Well, I guess that's it then. Ja ne."

"You're welcome."

Ichigo went still and raised his eyebrows at the captain. Byakuya was looking off to the side, avoiding the substitute shinigami's eyes as he spoke.

"And…thank you."

Ichigo stared in surprise for a moment, then he smiled. "Aa." He took his leave and walked back from whence he came, away from the nobleman, but not towards the damn bush. He walked around that one.

Byakuya watched the boy – _no_ – _the man_ walk away. The ryoka was nothing like he expected. The sixth division captain would never admit it out loud, but he owed his honor and his life to this anomaly. If it hadn't been for Ichigo, Rukia would be dead right now, and the Kuchiki leader would've succeeded in keeping his promise to his parents to abide by the rules, but would've also withered away with guilt because of his broken promise to his ex-wife. Perhaps Ichigo deserved more than just a thank you. Perhaps he should say something more to the man.

Before he could say anything, Ichigo stopped before vanishing into the thick lining of the trees.

"Oh, and one more thing, Byakuya. I'm sorry for kicking your butt." With a snicker, he finally disappeared.

A vein popped up on Kuchiki Byakuya's temple.

Brat.


End file.
